


All Lou Little Things

by Jaxtom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Real Life, larry stylinson - Freeform, onsehot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxtom/pseuds/Jaxtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis e Harry têm passado por muitas "DRs" desde que Harry resolveu parar de se importar com o que os outros querem que eles façam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Lou Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic foi uma coisa assim meio vomitada que veio na minha cabeça e tive que escrever, terminei ela em poucos minutos. Foi só mesmo para deixar minha criatividade ter um pouco de asas, já que estava esperando uma oportunidade para criar algo fora dos Universos Alternativos. Assisti a tantos vídeos Larry no Youtube que não teve como não sair alguma coisa haha... É uma Oneshot, espero que gostem.
> 
> Segue lá!  
> @protect_louis

Já era de manhã quando o show de uma das bandas mais populares do mundo terminou em Nova York. Niall e Liam seguiram para o hotel no mesmo carro, enquanto Harry e Louis tomaram uma van separada. Styles foi o primeiro a entrar no carro e tinha os cabelos completamente molhados de suor, uma toalha branca no pescoço que o ajudava a secar, mas estava igualmente encharcada, sua camisa preta estava aberta na altura do peito e o jeans da mesma cor estava colado em suas pernas dando o formato perfeito de suas coxas. Styles ainda ria quando acomodou-se em um dos bancos de trás quando a porta foi aberta por um de seus seguranças e, em seguida, Louis entrou também, de cara fechada e sentindo uma dor de cabeça leve em função dos gritos femininos.

Styles respirou fundo, sabia que levariam um tempo pra conseguir sair dali em paz, mas pegou o celular do bolso e checou as mensagens e pensou em escrever algo no Twitter, agradecendo aos fãs que compareceram ao show. Ele sempre fora muito grato em relação a seu público.

Louis vestia um suéter branco e já estava com os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados - nada demais, mas claramente seu rosto ainda brilhava por causa do suor e, assim que tirou o suéter, usou-o pra secar o rosto. Recostou-se no banco e não suspirou, mas praticamente bufou. Se tinha alguém que conhecia bem aquele som e aquela cara era Harry.

Harry, com os cachos agora disformes em sua cabeça, afastou alguns fios da testa e, mesmo não querendo entrar naquele assunto com Louis porque estava cansado demais do show pra ficar ouvindo as reclamações dele por algo que ele certamente tinha feito, mas porque estava igualmente cansado de brigar. Os dois já não conseguiam se acertar há cerca de dois meses.

\- Eu estou até com medo de perguntar o que eu fiz dessa vez. - Harry disse deixando o celular de lado e olhando os olhos azuis de Tomlinson que, desta vez, não estavam lá tão amigáveis e apaixonados como de costume.

\- Posso saber que porra foi aquela? De novo, Harry? - Louis tinha o tom de voz controlado, mas mal piscava enquanto esperava uma resposta de Styles, que simplesmente tinha os lábios rosados separados, olhando desconfiado para o namorado. Na realidade, ele tinha feito tantas coisas naquele show, que não sabia exatamente do que Louis estava falando.

Tomlinson, que estava longe de ser qualquer tipo de idiota, já sabia que precisava mesmo explicar mais, pois se tinha coisa que Harry Styles era mais do que qualquer pessoa, era lerdo para entender certas coisas. Ele não se importava com a maioria das trocas de letras, ou as coisas que inventavam cantar no meio das músicas - até porque ele mesmo fazia muito aquilo também - mas naquele show específico, Harry pareceu não fazer questão de esconder.

\- “‘Cause I can love you more than Stan”? - Louis repetiu em tom de pergunta o trecho da música mudado por Harry quando a banda cantava “More Than This”. Harry segurou o riso, mas era evidente o quanto se divertia com aquilo, porque não era a primeira vez. - Styles. - Louis bronqueou ainda sério, mas Harry apenas abriu o sorriso olhando pra ele e enconstando-se confortavelmente no banco.

\- Por que você se importa? - Harry tinha aquele típico tom despreocupado. - Ninguém se importa, só você.

\- Ninguém? Só eu? - Louis arregalou os olhos inclinando o corpo pra frente a fim de encarar o namorado melhor. - Você não acha que tivemos problemas demais com isso? Por que continua fazendo?

\- Porque eu te amo e quero que se foda. - Harry abruptamente inclinou seu corpo imitando a posição de Louis e, apesar de estar cansado, teve o mesmo tom de afronta do outro. Para ele, certas coisas eram bastante óbvias e ele achava realmente cansativo ter que se explicar toda hora.

\- Harry… - Louis tentou falar de um jeito mais calmo, porque apesar de tudo, ele adorava ouvir aquilo, apesar de preocupar-se muito com tudo. Não tinha como rebater aquilo de forma agressiva, especialmente porque aquele estilo de pensar e dizer as coisas era em grande parte o motivo pelo qual Louis havia se apaixonado tanto por aquele homem à sua frente.

\- Não podemos mais ficar perto um do outro direito quando estamos fora do palco. - Harry começou a enumerar nos dedos tudo que já haviam escutado de empresários, produção e executivos de gravadora. - Não podemos ficar perto nas entrevistas, não podemos ser vistos juntos, não podemos fazer nada praticamente mais… - Harry fez uma pausa e sabia que aquilo doía em Tomlinson também, ele agora virava o rosto em direção à janela escura da van. Não conseguia olhar nos olhos de Styles quando sentia-se ligeiramente envergonhado por se deixar moldar por todo aquele cenário de fama, algo que jurou que não deixaria acontecer.

\- Preciso que entenda que estou cansado de reuniões, estou cansado de lidar com todo mundo que trabalha nas nossas Relações Públicas… Sempre nos dizendo o que fazer! - Louis tentou explicar da maneira mais concisa que conseguia.

\- Nos dizendo o que NÃO fazer, você quer dizer. - Styles arqueou as sobrancelhas quase deitando sobre o banco do veículo. - Estou cansado também e essa é minha, sei lá… Forma de protesto.

\- Forma de protesto? - Louis repetiu incrédulo.

\- É, minha forma de protestar contra eles, e de dizer que estou me lixando pra isso. Eu te amo Louis, eu não quero saber de nada. - Harry tinha aquele jeito rebelde de dizer as coisas que, ao mesmo tempo que preocupava Louis, também o encantava.

\- Tudo bem, e qual é a necessidade de dizer que “me ama mais que o Stan”? - Louis perguntou referindo-se ao seu amigo de longa data, Stan Lucas.

Styles não respondeu, apenas sorriu voltando a pegar o celular deixando de encarar Louis. Pirraça poderia ser a definição daquilo e Louis sabia, não perguntou querendo resposta, mas sim destacando o quanto não aprovava aquilo, até porque ele e Stan sempre foram apenas amigos. Por muitas vezes, Styles havia dito que tinha a ver com exatamente aquilo, Harry amá-lo mais do que amizade. O que rendeu bastante especulação depois que ele havia feito a primeira vez e Louis quase quis pular no pescoço dele no palco. Tinha que admitir que foi uma das coisas mais adoráveis que já tinha escutado. Qualquer coisa que viesse daquele homem sempre tomara proporções diferentes.

\- Não faça mais isso. - Louis pediu sem muita firmeza, apenas esperando que Harry parasse de sorrir e tivesse, no mínimo, um pouco de bom senso e parasse com aquilo.

Mas, no fundo, Tomlinson sabia que ele só iria parar se quisesse e, quando mais lhe dissessem o que não fazer, mais Styles faria.

\- Com uma condição. - Styles começou sentando-se agora ao lado do namorado, que não conseguiu segurar a expressão séria e apenas sorriu, já sabendo que viria algo pela frente que o faria esquecer o porque de estar puto com Styles.

\- Qual? - Louis deixou o outro se aproximar simplesmente porque não conseguia não fazer aquilo. Harry pôs uma das mãos em sua coxa, alisando e apertando enquanto olhava pra ele de um jeito extremamente malicioso. - Nem pense nisso. - Tomlinson riu entendendo perfeitamente o que o outro queria.

\- Qual é, ainda vai demorar pra chegarmos no hotel… - Harry disse sorrindo segurando uma das mãos de Louis carinhosamente, contrastando com a malícia de seu olhar e da língua nos lábios.

\- Eu não sei o que foi que eu vi em você, sinceramente. - Louis sussurrou baixinho como se falasse consigo mesmo, mas sabia - e poderia enumerar - todas as razões pela qual era completamente alucinado por aquele homem ao seu lado, praticamente implorando por um boquete. - Eu não vou te chupar aqui na van.

\- Tudo bem, no próximo show eu vou cantar “with all Lou little things”... - Harry provocou sorrindo de canto.

\- Harry! - Louis tentou intimidar.

\- E vai ser olhando pra você ainda por cima. - Styles sorria achando aquela ideia realmente muito boa e sabia que acabaria fazendo com Louis chupando ele ou não, porque era simplesmente delicioso constrangê-lo daquele jeito, o fazia sentir muito “dono” de Tomlinson e ele realmente amava aquele sentimento. - Eu estou morrendo de tesão, nem vai demorar muito.

\- E por que você estaria com tesão justo agora? - Louis perguntou franzindo o cenho, mas ainda sorrindo.

\- Você sabe que eu gosto quando você tenta assumir o controle assim, como se eu fosse deixar… - Styles concluiu e Louis gargalhou, jogando-se para trás no banco, olhando Harry provocá-lo mordendo os lábios. - Anda, você sabe exatamente como eu gosto… Deixa eu gozar na sua boca…

\- Quando chegarmos no hotel, eu faço o que você quiser. - Louis sugeriu sem tirar os olhos da boca do namorado.

\- Não, você vai fazer agora. - Harry sabia que era apenas questão de deixar Louis minimamente excitado para que ele relaxasse e acabasse cedendo.

\- Styles… - Tomlinson tentou.

\- Eu quero agora. - Mas Harry interrompeu sabendo que Louis não resistiria mesmo, o puxou pela nuca e o beijou apaixonado, como costumavam fazer quando passavam muito tempo longe um do outro ou que tivessem uma oportunidade qualquer de dar uns amassos. Eram jovens e sabiam que poderiam fazer o que quisessem a qualquer momento, afinal, por mais cheio de pudores que Louis fosse, ele raramente ou nunca conseguia resistir aos olhos verdes mais pidões e apaixonados que ele já havia encarado em toda sua vida.

Por mais que ele sempre tentasse não fazer e, quando fazia, jurava ser a última vez, acabou cedendo aos lábios de Harry novamente nos seus, num beijo que começou muito calmo, mas evoluía conforme Styles colocava uma das mãos de Louis sobre sua calça, como se mostrasse o quão duro estava. Tomlinson ainda conseguia ficar lisonjeado com aquilo, com o poder que tinha sob Harry.

O moreno alto de cabelos encaracolados abriu as próprias calças quando Louis se ajoelhou no chão da van espaçosa e um tanto silenciosa, que apesar do barulho de fora dos carros passando, ainda não era capaz de abafar as respirações pesadas e as ordens de um Harry que segurava nos cabelos de Louis, que provocava com a língua, apenas lambendo a ponta do membro duro de um Harry Styles que adorava aquele tipo de “brincadeira”.

Tomlinson sorria quando fingia morder a ereção do namorado apesar de Harry o estar controlando puxando pelos cabelos e pedindo constantemente que Louis fizesse aquilo olhando pra ele; a visão de ser Louis naquela posição, com as mãos afastando de leve as coxas de Harry para dar espaço para fazer aquilo melhor, era uma das coisas que Styles tinha certeza que jamais se cansaria de ver. Ele apenas gemeu, fechando os olhos, quando Louis abocanhou de uma vez seu pau indo até a base a voltando, sugando com força. Styles puxou os cabelos do namorado fazendo-o soltar de seu membro.

\- O que foi? - Louis perguntou com os lábios molhados, vermelhos e com um sorriso de canto.

\- Abre a boca. - Harry não pediu, aquele tom de voz Louis conhecia bem: era uma ordem. Sem demora, Tomlinson obedeceu.

Harry sorriu de canto ao ver a cena e Louis à essa altura já estava completamente excitado, sentiu suas calças apertadas na região do quadril, e ele já sabia o que Harry iria fazer: aquilo não se tratava mais de chupar seu namorado, agora na verdade se tratava de deixar Harry literalmente foder sua boca.

O moreno alto enfiou seu pau inteiro dentro da boca de Louis de uma vez, Tomlinson não resistiu, apenas gemeu baixinho porque sabia que Harry realmente tinha um membro enorme mas, como ele mesmo dizia, Louis sempre encontrava um jeito de fazer tudo caber. Ele não tinha muito jeito e nem muito cuidado ao fazer aquilo, Louis sentia a glande tocar sua garganta e os testículos do outro bater em seu queixo. Harry estava alucinado fazendo aquilo, mesmo quando Tomlinson tentava afastá-lo um pouco empurrando-o pelas coxas, não adiantava de nada, Styles estava excitado demais pra parar e, quando mais saliva via se acumulando em seu membro, mais ele queria continuar. Ele olhava para Louis e o percebia olhando de volta pra ele, agarrando suas coxas, mas deixando claro o quanto gostava daquilo. Styles estava praticamente em pé dentro da van enquanto engasgava Tomlinson com seu membro.

Styles queria segurar o máximo que podia, não queria que aquela visão ou sensação terminassem tão cedo. Mas a intensidade era tão grande que sequer conseguiu controlar pelo tempo que queria. Gozou na boca do namorado, basicamente direto na garganta, obrigando a engolir absolutamente tudo - não que Louis fosse reclamar. Mesmo depois de voltar a sentar-se no banco, com as energias praticamente no nível zero, considerando que tinha acabado de fazer um show, Harry Styles ainda sentiu os lábios e a língua de Louis passar por toda a extensão de seu membro, lambendo e engolindo todo o esperma que tinha ficado.

O bom de fazer aquilo é que, além do prazer óbvio da situação, Harry ainda conseguia acalmar Louis e evitar uma longa discussão que sabia que viria por constantemente trocar as letras das músicas durante o show. Tomlinson sentia os lábios grudando, mas não disse nada, apenas riu e pensou no quanto sentia-se manipulável, já que as coisas acabavam sempre do mesmo jeito que Harry queria, não importando a situação.

\- Dorme comigo hoje? - Harry pediu olhando Tomlinson de lado enquanto ele pegava uma garrafa de água.

\- É óbvio que vou dormir com você. Acha que não vai ter que me compensar por isso? - Louis respondeu e ambos riram. Styles puxou as calças pra cima fechando-as no momento exato em que a van parou.

Louis apenas observou o namorado por alguns segundos antes de alguém aparecer para abrir a porta para que os dois saíssem. Depois de cinco anos ao lado daquele homem ao mesmo tempo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado, Tomlinson havia criado esse novo conceito sobre amor puro e cumplicidade - uma cumplicidade absurda, que jamais encontrou em ninguém. Por mais que brigassem constantemente após o término de Louis e Eleanor, nenhum dos dois parecia querer desistir do outro, pelo contrário, ninguém estava indo a lugar nenhum.

Os dois saíram da van já na garagem do hotel, subiram juntos para o quarto de Harry e, pelo menos por mais uma noite, nada mais importava.

~Fim


End file.
